


Sweet as Sugar

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, F/M, Fluff, Trickster - Freeform, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your brothers leave you home alone and you get bored. Gabriel shows up to keep you company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Sugar

"Come on guys, I promise I will be more careful!" You begged, wanting to go on the hunt with your brothers Sam and Dean. 

They both had their bags over the shoulders, ready to climb into the Impala, and you were trying one last time to talk them into letting you go. 

Dean crosses his arms, letting you know the answer was final. "Y/N, you're still healing from the last hunt, so the answer is no."

You knew it was a losing battle so you kiss each of your brothers on the cheek, watching as they pull out of the garage.

Sam leaned out of the window, "Y/ N, we should be back tomorrow morning. Keep yourself safe!"

You head back into the bunker, plopping down on the couch in the bunkers living room. What to do, you wondered to yourself. The bunker needed cleaning, but you weren't in the mood. You had no new books to read, and really didn't feel like baking.

Finally, you turned on Netflix, picking a random movie. It started playing,  and you soon became entranced with the story, jumping when you heard a flutter of wings, falling off the couch.

Quickly standing up, you see Gabriel standing behind the couch, a big basket of goodies in his hands.

"Gabriel!" You yell, running around the couch, jumping into his arms, knocking the basket down. He laughs, holding you close. Gabriel was an Archangel, and also your best friend

"Hey sweet cheeks,  I heard your Bros left you behind, thought I'd come sweeten you up." 

You help him pick the candy up, before you crash next to him on the couch, munching on (your fav. candy)

"So what's your plan for today?" He asks, taking the wrapper off a new sucker.

You shrug your shoulders. "Movie watching?"

"Sounds great to me!"

You let him pick the first movie while you head to the kitchen to make popcorn. Upon returning you see Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory on the tv.

"Really?" You ask, plopping down on the couch beside him.

"What? It's a classic. And it has one of my favorite things in it, candy." He says, reaching behind him for his basket of candy. You sit together comfortably,  munching on snacks and enjoying the movie. 

After the first movie, you pick the second one, your favorite. You climb back onto the couch, cuddling next to Gabriel and pulling a blanket over you. 

Before you knew it you were sound asleep, comforted by the blanket, and the security of Gabriel next to you.

\------------------

Waking up you hear yelling. You glance around, realize you are no longer on the couch, instead you were tucked into bed. Throwing off the covers, you walk into the hallway, hearing the raised voice of one of your brothers. 

"What the hell Gabriel? She's our sister!" Sam yelled.

"We did nothing! We watched movies, and had snacks, then she fell asleep and I carried her to bed. Thats it." Gabriel defended himself.

"So what, now she's not good enough to try something, " Dean argued. 

"Dean!" You heard Sam yell, and you knew he was giving Dean his signature bitch face.

"Guys, I care about your sister, probably more than she cares about me. I've loved her for a long time, so much that i would never make a move on her without her permission." 

You hid in the hallway shocked. Gabriel loved you? You had always had a secret crush on the Angel, but figured he only loved you like a sister. Rushing down the hallway, you surprised your brothers as you let into Gabriel's arms, almost knocking him over. 

"Do you really love me?" You asked, hoping you had heard correctly. 

He looked down at you, his whiskey eyes shining with love. He nodded his head. "More than sweets."

You press your lips to his. "I love you too." 

Your brothers stood there with their mouths hanging open, as your Angel held you tight.

"Boys, we will be back later. Don't wait up." He told thdm, before vanishing, with you in his arms.


End file.
